marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg:Iron Man (Anthony Edward Stark)
Echte naam: Anthony Edward Stark Bijnamen: Tony, Shellhead, The Golden Avenger, Tetsujin Aliasssen: Iron Knight, Hogan Potts, Spare Parts Man, Cobalt Man Status Beroep: CEO van Stark Enterprises, Avonturier, uitvinder, industrieel, voorheen Secretary of Defense (VS) Opleiding: B.S. in Electrical Engineering van MIT; gepromoveerd naar de top in zijn klasse. Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger zonder strafblad. Identiteit: Bekend Echtelijke staat: Bekend Familieleden: Howard Anthony Stark (vader, overleden), Maria Collins Carbonell Stark (moeder, overleden), Morgan Stark (neef), Isaac Stark (voorouder) Groeps affiniteit: Leider van de Pro-Registration Superhero Unit, Avengers, Hellfire Club, voorheen Illuminati, Force Works, Avengers West Coast Operatiebasis: New York City, New York; heeft ook huizen in Alexandria, Virginia, Seattle, Washington, en Los Angeles California Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Long Island, New York Eerste optreden: Tales of Suspense #39 (Mar 1963) Geschiedenis Anthony “Tony” Stark is de zoon van de industrielist Howard Stark. Al op jonge leeftijd bleek hij een aanleg te hebben voor mechanica. Op zijn vijftiende werd hij al toegelaten in een universitair elektrisch techniek programma op het “Massachusetts Institute of Technology”. Toen hij 21 was erfde hij zijn vaders bedrijf, Stark Industries, en veranderde het binnen een paar jaar in een miljoenenbedrijf dat vooral wapens en munitie leverde aan de Amerikaanse overheid. Stark werd naar Vietnam gestuurd om toe te zien op een veldtest van een wapen ontworpen door zijn bedrijf. Hij stapte hierbij echter op een boobytrap waarbij een stuk granaat in zijn borst werd geboord. De gewonde Tony Stark werd vervolgens gevangen door de Communistische leider Wong-Chu die hem informeerde dat het stuk granaat in zijn borst binnen een week zijn hart zou doorboren en hem zou doden. Hij bood Stark de kans om een operatie te ondergaan die zijn leven zou kunnen redden, op voorwaarde dat hij voor de communisten een nieuwe wapen zou bouwen. Stark ging akkoord in de hoop zo tijd te winnen. Stark kreeg een klein laboratorium tot zijn beschikking, samen met een andere gevangene; professor Ho Yinsen. Met zijn hulp ontwierp Stark een gepantserd pak voorzien van verschillende wapens. Het pak bevatte ook een soort pacemaker die zorgde dat Starks hart ook nadat de granaatscherf het had doorboort zou blijven kloppen. Terwijl Stark het pak oplaadde leide Yinsen de communisten af, wat hem zijn leven kostte. Nadat het pak volledig was opgeladen gebruikte Stark het om te ontsnappen aan Wong Chu en Yinsen te wreken door alle aanwezige communistische soldaten te verslaan. Eenmaal terug in Amerika paste Stark de pantserplaat met de pacemaker wat aan zodat hij deze onder zijn kleding kon dragen en niet voortdurend zijn gepantserde pak hoefde te dragen. Aangezien hij nu niet langer zonder de pacemaker kon besloot Stark de rest van het pak ook te blijven gebruiken. Hij nam de naam Iron Man aan en werd een superheld. Hij hield wel de oorsprong van het pak en het feit dat hij niet zonder dit pak kon leven geheim. Om zijn eigen identiteit te beschermen liet Stark het gerucht rondgaan dat Iron Man een door hem betaalde bodyguard was die in ruil voor geld het pak gebruikte voor heldendaden. In het begin gebruikte Stark Iron Man’s identiteit puur om spionnen en criminelen die Stark industries bedreigden te bevechten. Later begon hij zich te richten op elke persoon of organisatie die de wereld bedreigden. Iron Man was tevens een van de oprichters van de superheldengroep the Avengers. Hij gaf zelfs zijn landhuis in Manhattan aan de Avengers als hoofdkwartier. In de loop der jaren verbeterde Stark het Iron Man pantser steeds meer. Zijn natuurlijke aanleg voor mechanica hielp hem om zijn pak steeds verder aan te passen. Uiteindelijk onderging Stark ook een hart transplantatie zodat hij niet langer afhankelijk was van het pak om in leven te blijven. Daarnaast besloot hij niet langer wapens te leveren en richtte zijn bedrijf op andere soorten technologie. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 185 cm Gewicht: 84.5 kg Ogen: Blauw Haar: Zwart Bijzonderheden: No unusual features Armour Iron Man heeft van nature geen superkrachten. Hij ontleend al zijn krachten aan zijn pantser. Het originele pantser dat Stark ontwierp als gevangene van de communisten was grijs en erg groot en log van formaat. Later creëerde hij zijn beroemde goedpassende rood/gouden model dat hij nu nog steeds gebruikt. Het pantser is gemaakt van een mix van gekristalliseerd ijzer versterkt door magnetische velden. Aan de buitenkant zit een laag van andere metalen waaronder titanium. De energie van het pantser is afkomstig van zonne-energie, elektrische batterijen en een geïnstalleerde generator die Bètastraling adsorbeert als voeding. Omdat Stark zijn pantser steeds verder upgrade en aanpast verschillen zijn krachten van tijd tot tijd. Het pak geeft Stark bovenmenselijke kracht en liftvermogen, en stelt hem in staat te vliegen. Het pantser kan andere vormen van energie zoals hitte omzetten tot elektriciteit en zelfs elektrische energie direct adsorberen om de batterijen op te laden. Het pantser kan geheel luchtdicht worden afgesloten voor missies onder water of in vacuüm ruimtes. Alle systemen van het pantser worden telepathisch door Tony Stark bestuurd via de speciale helm. Via sensoren aan binnen en buitkant krijgt Tony constant informatie over de status van het pantser. De wapens van het pantser zijn in de loop der tijd veranderd, maar standaard bevat het pantser altijd energiestralen die Iron Man vanuit zijn handschoenen kan afschieten. Ook een elektromagnetische puls] generator, een energieschild, manipulatie van magnetische velden en geluidsgolven zijn bekende wapens van Iron Man. Naast zijn vaste pantser heeft Stark ook speciale modellen ontworpen voor reizen door de ruimte, diepzee duiken en stealth. Hij ontwierp ook ooit een pak genaamd de “Hulkbuster” dat speciaal gemaakt was om tegen de hulk te vechten. File:IronMan MKII 001.jpg|MKII *Bevat zowel solar als transistor batterijen. (AV#1) Vaardigheden Stark is van nature een genie op het gebied van mechanica en technologie. Dit komt hem vaak van pas in lastige situaties waar hij zijn pantser of andere hulpmiddelen vaak op een onorthodoxe, maar effectieve manier gebruikt om te ontsnappen. Verder is Stark een gerespecteerd zakenman en eigenaar van een miljoenenbedrijf. Toen Stark een tijdje niet een staat was zijn pantser te gebruiken onderging hij gevechtstraining van Captain America, iets wat hij nog vaak toepast. Verder heeft Stark een enorme wilskracht en zal niet snel opgeven. Spierkracht niveau: Zonder harnas bezit Tony Stark de dezelfde spierkracht als een gewone man die regelmatig intensief traint. Het harnas vergroot zijn spierkracht zodat hij 90 tonkan opdrukken. Direct Cybernetic Interface: *''Draadloze communicatie: *Improved Response Time: *Bovenmenselijke reflexen: *Regeneratie systemen: '''Crystallized Iron Armor': *''Vliegen'' Het harnas kan een snelheid bereiken van mach 3. *''Power Cells: *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: *Repulsors: Overige wapens ingebouwd in de verschillende harnassen: *Unibeam: *Lasers'' Magnetisme *''Pulse Bolts: *Energie schild'' Vaardigheden: Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Transport: Wanneer hij niet vliegt met zijn harnas gebruikt hij vaak de Quinjet als een Avenger, Stark bezit verschillende vervoermiddelen. Sommige zijn aangepast zoals zijn Ferrari die kan vliegen. Wapens: Geen Lijst met optredens: *Tales of Suspense #39 - Eerste optreden en herkomst. Civil War *[[Comics New Avengers Illuminati|''New Avengers: Illuminati]] *Incredible Hulk #91 - Planet Hulk *Fantastic Four #536- Road to Civil War, The Hammer Falls, Part 1 *Iron Man: Execute Program **Iron Man (Vol 4) #7 **Iron Man (Vol 4) #8 **Iron Man (Vol 4) #9 **Iron Man (Vol 4) #10 **Iron Man (Vol 4) #11 **Iron Man (Vol 4) #12 *Civil War #1 *[[Civil War Front Line 1|''Civil War: Front Line # 1 ]] - Unmasks *She-Hulk #8 *Amazing Spider-Man #532 *Civil War #2 – Spider-Man Unmasks *''Civil War: Front Line'' # 2 *Amazing Spider-Man #533 *Amazing Spider-Man #534 *Civil War #3 *Civil War #4 *Fantastic Four 540 *Amazing Spider-Man #535 Complete lijst Ultimate Iron Man De Ultimate Marvel versie van Iron Man verscheen voor het eerst in een team-up strip geschreven door Brian Michael Bendis. Net als zijn tegenhanger uit de originele strips is de Ultimate Tony Stark een rijke zakenman en uitvinder die het Iron Man pak creëerde. Ook lijd hij aan een levensbedreigende ziekte, in dit geval een hersentumor die niet operatief verwijderd kan worden en hem ergens tussen de komende zes maanden en vijf jaar fataal zal worden. De kennis dat hij niet lang meer te leven heeft zette Tony er toe aan een superheld te worden. De Ultimate Tony Stark is een van de slimste personages in het Ultimate Marvel universum. In tegenstelling tot de originele strips is het feit dat Tony Stark Iron Man is in de Ultimate strips publiekelijk bekend. Optredens in overige media Televisie Iron Man heeft meegespeeld in veel animatieseries gebaseerd op de Marvel strips, waaronder zijn eigen series in 1966 en 1994. In 1981 verscheen hij in de serie Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Daarnaast had hij gastoptredens in de series The Avengers: United They Stand, The Incredible Hulk animatieserie 1996) en Spider-Man: The Animated Series. De in 1994 verscheen er een Iron Man animatieserie met Robert Hays als de stem van Iron Man). Deze serie was onderdeel van het Marvel Action Hour waarin verschillende animatieseries over de Marvel strips werden vertoond. Iron Mans oorsprong in deze serie verschilt van de strips. Zo had Stark in de serie niet een granaatscherf in zijn hart, maar verschillende scheuren in zijn wervelkolom waardoor hij werd bedreigd met verlamming. Ook werd hij in de serie niet gevangen door de communist Wong Chu, maar door de Mandarin, de leider van een groep superschurken. Film *De Ultimate Marvel versie van Iron Man verscheen in de animatiefilms Ultimate Avengers 2. *New Line Cinema maakte ooit bekend bezig te zijn met een Iron Man film die uit zou komen in November 2005. Dit werd al snel verplaatst naar 2006 en toen naar 2007. Uiteindelijk verliepen de rechten die de studio had voor het maken van een Iron Man film. Nick Cassavetes zou de film hebben geregiseerd. Marvel Studio's] maakte in April 2006 bekend dat zij bezig waren met de productie van een Iron Man film samen met regisseur Jon Favreau en een script schreven door Arthur Marcum en Matt Holloway. De film staat gepland voor 2 mei 2008. Op 22 juli 2006 werd bekend gemaakt dat de Mandarin de slechterik in de film zal zijn. *In 2007 verscheen de animatiefilm The Invincible Iron Man. De Iron Man in deze film is net als in "Ultimate Avengers" de Ultimate Marvel versie van Iron Man. Notities Trivia * Tony's favoriete sport is voetbal. Gerelateerde artikelen *War Machine *Howard Stark Kijk ook naar * Character Gallery: Iron Man (Tony Stark) Externe Links en referencies *Discussieer over Iron Man op Marvelforum.nl * Iron Man op wikipedia (NL) * InvincibleIronMan.com & Message Boards (sister site to Advanced Iron * Advanced Iron - THE Iron Man Site to visit * DRG4's Iron Man the Animated Series Page * Iron Man Figure Archive @ toymania.com * Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994-5) @ Marvel Animation Age * Iron Man Message Board * Iron Man 12 * The Iron Man Armory * John Jackson Miller's Iron Man production notes and trivia * Under the Armor - An Iron Man Fanlisting * Iron Man Comics - Marvel * Marvel's Iron Man Page * Iron Man Movie Group link * Stark's Site * Marvel Directory ----